


Under Wraps

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: My KuroKen exchange gift for Shiwi! I hope you enjoy~Happy holidays!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 200
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IetjeSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/gifts).



Kenma groaned and barely managed to stumble out of bed in time to throw himself at the toilet before he was spilling what he’d managed to keep down the night before into it. He rested his cheek on the cool porcelain with his eyes squeezed shut. He silently hoped that the next wave of nausea would pass without the need to actually vomit, but no such luck, and unfortunately now his stomach was empty.

This was the tenth morning-- afternoon, whatever, that Kenma had woken up and been sick, but that persistent nausea wasn’t just his wake up call. No, it plagued him throughout the day and made him truly miserable. He thought he was doing a good job of hiding it so far, but he knew the second Kuroo caught on to him feeling even a little bit unwell he’d go into overprotective mode and confine him to the bed and try to feed him nothing but soup.

_ Ugh. _ Kenma didn’t even want to think about soup right now. Kuroo might make very nice homemade soup, but just the thought made him turn his head to spill more bile into the toilet.

After much longer than Kenma would prefer to have his head stuck in a toilet, he slowly got to his feet, flushed away the evidence, and brushed his teeth. Should he eat? Probably, but he wasn’t confident in being able to stomach anything right now. Instead, he padded back to bed. The blankets were strewn halfway across the room from Kenma having been tangled in them in his mad dash to the bathroom.

He considered leaving them there, but ultimately the desire to wrap himself into a Kenma-burrito won out. He dug out his Switch and decided to just lay there and play games all day, or until Kuroo got home. He could get in a few solid hours of his game before Kuroo got back at least.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

“Hey! What’s up?”

Kenma cringed, holding his phone away from him. Hinata’s voice was far too loud for him normally, but he certainly wasn’t a fan of the volume when he felt like the embodiment of death.

“Please, inside voices,” Kenma pleaded, hesitantly pulling the phone back in.

“Oh, sorry.” There was shuffling on the other end of the phone. Kenma had no idea what Hinata was up to, but he supposed he didn’t really care either. Not right now anyway. “Are you feeling okay?”

“More or less.” Kenma shrugged even though Hinata couldn’t see it.

“You don’t really sound okay,” Hinata mused.

“It’s just a stomach bug, it's fine.” Kenma wasn’t sure how fine a stomach bug that lasted nearly two weeks was, but he wasn’t about to say that to Hinata. Though maybe Hinata was safer to tell than Kuroo. Kuroo would lose his damn mind. Hinata would just be annoying and concerned. Never mind, neither option appealed to Kenma. He just needed to get off his butt and buy some medicine.

“If you’re sure,” Hinata said slowly, almost uncertain. His energetic personality was back in full swing moments later though. “Hey, I’ll be in Tokyo this weekend. Want to meet up?” Kenma could hear the grin Hinata was surely wearing.

“Yeah, sure.” Kenma smiled slightly. Hinata was his best friend, other than Kuroo, and Kuroo didn’t count since they were dating. He didn’t get to see Hinata nearly enough these days.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

“Kenma!” Hinata bounced up from the corner seat he’d claimed in the little cafe near Kenma and Kuroo’s apartment. Kenma tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. He blinked down at the coffee and slice of apple pie that Hinata had already ordered for him. He wanted it, but the smell made his stomach lurch.

“Hi,” Kenma managed, sitting down stiffly. Hinata didn’t seem to notice. He was already talking about… something. What, Kenma had no idea. He was too busy focusing on not puking from just the smell of the things he usually loved sitting in front of him. Hinata’s voice started to get quiet, finally noticing Kenma’s off behavior. When he stopped talking all together, Kenma hadn’t batted an eye.

“Kenma?”

“Huh?” Kenma ripped his eyes away from the pie. He wanted to eat it so badly. Why did the smell repulse him so much?

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar,” Hinata crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Kenma narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re still sick, aren’t you?” Kenma shrugged, eyeing the pie some more. Hinata’s eyes slowly widened. “Kenma, how long have you been sick?”

“A few days,” Kenma lied, stabbing his fork into the pie, but not eating it.

“Kenma.” The sternness in Hinata’s voice was strange. It didn’t suit him. Kenma sighed.

“Two weeks, give or take,” he admitted.

“Two weeks?!” Hinata looked horrified. “Have you been to the doctor?”

“It’s just some nausea,” Kenma finally took a hesitant bite of the pie. He was still struggling to get over the smell, which lessened his usual excitement for apple pie.

“And food aversion apparently,” Hinata observed. A few beats of silence passed and something clicked. Hinata gripped Kenma’s forearm tightly. “Kenma, are you--?”

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

“Do we have to?” Kenma asked, recoiling at the box Hinata offered him.

“Yes,” Hinata insisted, shoving the offending cardboard into Kenma’s chest.

“I really don’t want to,” Kenma mumbled. He reluctantly took the box and scrunched his nose while Hinata turned him around and marched him towards the bathroom.

“Too bad.” Hinata flicked on the lights and took a step inside behind Kenma. Kenma glared at him.

“No.”

‘What?” Hinata asked innocently.

“You’re not going to sit in here and watch me pee on a hunk of plastic.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like--”

“Out,” Kenma bit out firmly. He already did not want to do this. He certainly didn’t want to do this with Hinata standing over him.

“Fine, fine,” Hinata waved at him as Kenma shoved him out of the bathroom and closed the door in his face. He locked it for good measure. He could hear Hinata laughing on the other side. How could he be laughing right now? This wasn’t a laughing matter. Kenma scowled at the box again. He guessed this was happening.

He read the instructions and reluctantly did as it said. Once he was done and washed his hands, he didn’t unlock the door and come out to wait with Hinata. Rather, he sat on the edge of the tub, one leg shaking, as he stared at the test which lay beside the sink. He couldn’t see the little window from where he was, but he also didn’t want to.

He heard a thump from the hallway, figuring Hinata was getting antsy. It had been two minutes more than the time the box said to wait, but Kenma really didn’t want to look. There was another thump. Kenma sucked in a long, shaky breath and stood up. He gingerly picked up the pregnancy test.

His heart stopped. He kind of figured. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, the symptoms were there. Two little lines glared at him and his stomach rolled. He wasn’t sure if it was dread or the usual morning sickness, which was more like all day sickness but whatever. His hand trembled and he needed a few tries to unlock the door.

Hinata, who had been leaning against the opposite wall , sprung to full height the second the door opened. There were questions on the tip of his tongue ready to spill, but Kenma just shoved the plastic stick at Hinata, who fumbled to keep it from hitting the ground, and walked towards the bedroom.

“Kenma?” Hinata’s features were etched with concern as he trailed behind Kenma. He glanced down at the test and did a double take. Pregnant. “Kenma?” He asked again. Kenma finally paused, hand on the doorknob to his bedroom.

“Can you get rid of it?” Kenma asked softly. Hinata suddenly felt cold, his mouth opened and closed a few times. Kenma’s eyes, laced with fear, caught Hianta’s horrified expression. “I mean the test,” Kenma sighed. “I don’t want Kuroo to find it.”

“O-oh, yeah, I can do that,” Hinata floundered. “Are you--”

“I don’t know, Shoyo. I just need to be alone for a while. It’s-- it’s a lot to take in.”

“Call me?” Hinata asked, worried for Kenma. He didn’t exactly know how Kenma felt about kids, but he did know that this wasn’t exactly something Kenma had been planning or hoping for.

“Yeah. See ya, Shoyo.” Kenma ducked his head and started to disappear into his room, the large expanse of his and Kuroo’s bed calling his name. “Thank you,” he mumbled. He wasn’t entirely sure that Hinata heard it through.

Hinata looked down at the plastic stick in his hand. It dawned on him that Kenma peed on it and he cringed, holding it away from his body. Sure, that part of it was covered with a little plastic cap, but still. Hinata stopped by the bathroom to wash his hands and collect the rest of the evidence from the test.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

Kenma felt the enormity of his secret weighing on him. The next few weeks drug on, and Kenma’s guilt continued to build. He wanted to tell Kuroo, but he just wasn’t ready. It was such an important, life changing conversation. Once everything was out in the open then it was much more real. As it was, the only people who knew about the baby were Kenma and Hinata. Kenma could almost pretend everything was normal as long as it stayed between the two of them. Almost.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

“What do you mean you haven't told him yet?” Hinata yelled over the phone. Kenma yanked the phone away from his ear, wincing at the volume.

“I don’t know how,” Kenma mumbled.

“Kenma,” Hinata said sternly. This new serious Hinata was becoming the new normal. It was still weird. Kenma bristled. “You have to tell him. You can’t hide this forever.”

“I know that,” Kenma flopped back against the couch, throwing one leg over the back of it as he stared at the ceiling.

“Just, I don’t know, blurt it out.”

“What if he doesn’t-- what if--”

“Kenma,” Hinata said softly. “I don’t think you need to worry.”

“You don’t know that. This is kind of a big deal, I mean--”

“What’s a big deal?” Kuroo’s voice startled Kenma, who fell off the couch. He hadn’t heard him come home.

“N-nothing!” Kenma squawked.

“Kenma--”

“Gotta go.” He offered no explanation to Hinata as he hung up the phone. He blinked up at Kuroo from the floor. His cheeks were red and he wouldn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Kenma said again, calmer. He pulled himself off the floor, dusting off his sweats.

“Who were you talking to?” Kuroo prodded, his brows settling in a deep furrow.

“Shouyou.” Kenma shrugged. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t sure if he believed Kenma or not. Why wouldn’t he want to talk to Hinata in front of him? What were they talking about?

“Yeah?” Kuroo tried to ask aloof, like his hair wasn’t standing on end. He shoved his hands in his pockets to try and hide the slight tremble.

“Yeah,” Kenma affirmed, padding towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“Okay,” Kuroo said slowly. He looked a long look at Kenma. He wanted to believe him, but Kenma’s behavior recently had been so off. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. All he knew was he didn’t like it. There was a constant tension between them. There was never tension between them. Their relationship had always been easy, what happened? Kuroo tried to process it. Unfortunately, he could only think of worst case scenarios, ones that involved another alpha and Kenma leaving him for someone else.

Kuroo’s jaw clenched as he left Kenma in the kitchen in favor of showering and changing out of his work clothes. How was he supposed to fix things when he didn’t know what he was supposed to be fixing?

**_Kuroo:_ ** _ You busy? _

Bokuto’s reply was almost instant.

**_Bo:_ ** _Nope._

**_Kuroo:_ ** _ Meet me? _

**_Bo:_ ** _ The usual? _

**_Kuroo:_ ** _ Yeah _

By the time Bokuto arrived at the gym, Kuroo was already changed and working up a sweat on one of the treadmills. A light jog was typically Kuroo’s warm up, Bokuto could tell he was worked up because the jog was more like a sprint at this point.

“You good?” Bokuto asked, standing in front of Kuroo’s treadmill. He grunted in acknowledgement. “Spot me while you catch your breath,” Bokuto suggested, nodding in the direction of the weights. Kuroo nodded, letting Bokuto head over and load up the bar while he slowed his pace and eventually abandoned the treadmill.

“He’s barely eating, I don't know, man.” Kuroo raked a hand through his sweaty disheveled hair. “I’m worried.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto grunted, muscles straining as he started his reps.

“It’s worse than usual. He barely touches his food and last night he got upset with me for pestering him about needing to eat. He glared at me and went to bed.”

“Maybe he’d already eaten?”

“I don’t think he got out of bed yesterday. And it’s not like this is just a yesterday thing. He’d been acting weird for a while now,” Kuroo murmured. Bokuto finished the set and sat up after placing the bar back onto the rack.

“How long is a while?”

“A few weeks?”

“Weeks?” Bokuto’s eyes widened. Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezing shut. He took a second to just breathe. He didn’t want to cry in the middle of the gym.

“He’s been talking to Hinata a lot, I think anyway. That’s who he says it is, but he’s being weird about it. Hanging up when I come in the room, hiding his screen when I might see it…” Bokuto tilted his head to the side, mulling over this information.

“Why does it sound like you have doubts about it being Hinata?”

“Well,” Kuroo sat down on the bench, looking up at Bokuto sadly. “He’s never acted like this before, with Hinata or anyone else. I guess I’ve been worried he’s cheating on me? Maybe he found another alpha? Or maybe he and Hinata--”

“They’re both omegas though,” Bokuto pointed out.

“So? Like that matters.” Kuroo laid back on the bench, beginning his reps, mostly so he would have an excuse to stop talking. He wasn’t sure he trusted his voice right now.

The pair spent a majority of their remaining time in the gym in relative silence. At the very least, Bokuto’s presence was comforting and kept Kuroo from getting stuck in his own head.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

“Kenma?” Kuroo looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. Kenma was in the process of pulling his coat on over his usual oversized hoodie. It was one of Kuroo’s from their time at Nekoma.

“Hm?” Kenma didn’t look at him.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Kenma still didn’t look at him, now slipping on his sneakers.

“Where?” Kuroo winced inwardly at how he sounded. He didn’t want to be an overbearing controlling alpha, that wasn’t who he was, but the sternness in his voice certainly made him sound like one right now.

Kenma’s hand on the door hesitated. His back was to Kuroo, but he could see the tension in his body.

“To see Shouyou.”

Kuroo wanted to pry further, but didn’t get the chance. The door was already falling shut behind Kenma. He swore under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to believe Kenma, but he didn’t. He knew Kenma too well. Kenma had hesitated. He was lying. Kuroo tried to focus on his breathing, to calm down, not to panic over where Kenma was really going and why he wouldn’t be honest with him, but he couldn’t quite manage.

Kenma tasted blood before he realized he was biting his lower lip hard enough to break the skin. He hated lying to Kuroo. He was scared. He wanted Kuroo to come with him, but he couldn’t ask him to. No, he had to do this alone. Maybe by some miracle, the test was a false positive and he wasn’t actually pregnant.

As much as he wanted that to be the case, he knew it wasn’t. Once he saw those two lines he became so much more aware of his body and all the signs. He didn’t have a doubt now. He just couldn’t process it.

Kenma drug his feet as he walked towards the clinic, his hood pulled up over his head. He kept his eyes on the ground, even as he checked in and waited to be called back. Sitting in the waiting room was worse than the walk here. He could feel the eyes of the others bearing into him, judging him. They probably pitied him for being here alone.

Once his name was called, he was getting antsy to get out from under the judgmental gazes of others and thought escaping it would be a relief, but his stomach dropped. This was terrifying. He wanted Kuroo with him. He wanted a hand to hold while he did this.

Kenma was stiff and awkward as the doctor did a quick exam, ensuring he was in good health before bringing out the machine to do the ultrasound. Kenma bit into his lower lip again as the cool gel was applied to his abdomen and the wand touched his skin.

Then he heard it. His eyes widened and flew to the screen. He couldn’t make anything out yet, but the gentle thrum that filled the air made his breath catch.

“A strong heartbeat. That’s a good sign,” the doctor nodded, clearly pleased. After a bit more movement, suddenly the image on the screen took shape. Kenma stared at it wide eyed. He had always heard that babies just kind of looked like blobs for a while, but that didn’t look like a blob to him. He could clearly make out the head and feet and it’s little arms. There was no doubt that that was a baby. His baby. His and Kuroo’s.

The doctor was speaking, but Kenma didn’t hear a word of it. He was too transfixed on the screen and the image before him. He hadn’t even noticed the wet streaks that trailed down his face until the doctor offered him a box of tissues.

There was a bit more one sided conversation before Kenma was handed paperwork and a photo of the sonogram. He stared at it for a long moment before nodding and quietly thanking the doctor.

It was real. This was real. He was having a baby. Seeing it, hearing it, it all made it real. There was no more running away. Kenma needed to tell Kuroo. He didn’t have a choice. He had put it off longer than he should have already. He was terrified, but he wasn’t sure which part scared him more. Telling Kuroo or the idea of being a parent.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

“You’re kidding right?” Hinata frowned at Kenma.

“No.”

“How have you still not told him? Didn’t he go with you--”

“I went alone.”

“You--” Hinata’s eyes widened at Kenma. “You went alone? Kenma,” he put his hand on Kenma’s arm in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “I’d have gone with you if you’d asked. You shouldn’t have gone alone.”

“Yeah right,” Kenma laughed softly. “You would have tried to talk me into fessing up to Kuro and making him go with me.”

“Ah,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. “You might be right.” Kenma rolled his eyes.

“It would have been too much to suddenly drop this bombshell on Kuro then drag him to an ultrasound appointment.”

“I’m sure he would have wanted to be there.”

“Maybe,” Kenma worried his lip between his teeth. “If he even wants the baby.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Hinata’s brows knit together in confusion. “You two love each other.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean we’re ready for a kid.” Kenma sighed, leaning back in his chair. “We’re not even mated yet.” Hinata choked on his water, sputtering as he gapped at Kenma.

“Excuse me?”

Kenma raised a lazy brow at him.

“What do you mean you’re not mated?” Hinata’s eyes were wide, bordering on crazy. Kenma tipped his head to the side, his hair falling into his face.

“He hasn’t marked me yet.”

“Y-you’re kidding, right?”

“No.” Kenma leaned forward a bit. “We’ve not really talked about it much either to be honest.”

“I thought you guys were mated in high school,” Hinata said vacantly. Now it was Kenma’s turn to choke.

“Why would you think that?” Kenma balked.

“Because it seemed obvious!” Hinata pointed an accusatory finger at Kenma. “You two have always acted like a mated couple. What else was everyone supposed to think?”

Kenma floundered for a bit, trying to process this news. Apparently, Hinata hadn’t been the only one to think that he and Kuroo had claimed one another back in high school. Once he finally recovered, Kenma tried to steer the conversation back to the reason why he asked Hinata to meet him in the first place.

“How do I tell him?”

“Ah,” Hianta’s lower lip popped out into a little pout as he thought this over. “What if you give him a gift?”

“A gift?”

“Yeah!” Hinata clapped his hands together, smiling brightly, as if this was the best idea ever. “Haven't you seen those things where people give their partner a gift and it’s like, a mug or something that says something that gives away the fact they’re going to have a baby? Or straight up give them the positive pregnancy test. Though I guess you had me throw out your test...” Hinata was too busy musing over this thought to see the scrunched up look of disgust on Kenma’s face.

“Ew,” Kenma mumbled. “People keep those things?” That just didn’t seem sanitary. Hinata shrugged. He was already pulling up Pinterest to show Kenma ideas similar to what he was talking about.

The two stared at Hinata’s phone as he scrolled through the array of images until something caught Kenma’s eye. It was a baby onesie. He took Hinata’s phone out of his hand to look at it closer. He knew how he was going to tell Kuroo.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

“Can we stay in instead?”

“We have reservations--”

“I know,” Kenma said softly, eyes trained on the floor. “I know we do, but…”

“But what, Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice was hard, making Kenma flinch. He wasn’t yelling, but Kenma knew that Kuroo was upset.

“It’s just…” Kenma played with the hem of his oversized hoodie. “We need to talk.”

Kuroo got very still and very quiet. Kenma finally looked up to meet his eyes. He couldn’t read the look on Kuroo’s face. He wasn’t sure what to do. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Kuroo let out a shaky breath and walked away. Kenma stood there, wide eyed, and let him go. The front door clicked softly and Kenma finally unrooted his feet from where he stood and sat shakily on the couch.

Kuroo wasn’t even sure where he was going. He just needed to get out and clear his head. His mind reeled, Kenma wanted to talk. It didn’t sound good. That line was never good. Kuroo couldn’t help but think of the hushed phone calls and Kenma tucking his phone out of Kuroo’s sight, all the time he spent meeting up with Hinata recently. Jealousy bubbled through his veins. He knew Kenma adored Hinata, he didn’t really get what drew the two together, but he didn’t think that Hinata was ever his competition. Until now.

“Shoyou, Kuroo is upset with me.”

“Why? What happened?”

“He left,” Kenma whispered, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Left?” Hinata parroted, panic in his voice. “What do you mean he left? I didn’t think he’d be upset by the baby--”

“No!” Kenma sat up, his feet falling back to the floor. “I didn’t-- I didn’t tell him yet.”

“Oh,” Hinata got quiet. “Then why--”

“We had plans for tonight, but I asked if we could just stay in instead. I didn’t want to tell him in public…”

“Ngh, I get that, but you could just wait until after.”

“I suppose.” Kenma sighed softly. “I’ve got to go.”

“Good luck.”

Kenma hung up, and curled up on the couch for a bit. His hand wandered to his abdomen. His touch was light as he closed his eyes. He was scared. Scared about how Kuroo would react, scared about what this would mean for them, and scared about having a baby. Kenma had planned to get up and call Kuroo, but he ended up falling asleep.

He woke up when he heard the door close heavily. He blinked blearily at Kuroo’s form as he shook snow from his hair.

“You came back,” Kenma mumbled sleepily.

“Of course I did, where else would I have gone?” Kuroo’s comment was sassy, but it was hesitant.

“What time is it?”

“Five something,” Kuroo said with a shrug, tossing his coat over the back of a chair. Kenma sat up quickly, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him.

“I need to get dressed.”

“Why?” Kuroo asked, a single brow cocking up towards his hairline.

“Our reservation--”

“I thought you wanted to stay in.” Kuroo said, eyes narrowing as Kenma got up, ignoring him, and padded to the bedroom to get ready.

Kuroo felt better after his walk. He was still worried about Kenma wanting to talk, but he felt more at ease. He had to reason with himself. He and Kenma had known each other forever, they were best friends and lovers. Kenma wasn’t the type of guy to cheat. Something was going on, Kuroo was well aware, but he needed to stop jumping to conclusions and hear Kenma out.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

Kenma slipped his hand in Kuroo's, enjoying the warmth of his alpha in the chill of the night.

“What did you want to talk about?” Kuroo asked, his fingers tightening around Kenma’s, like he was scared Kenma would run away otherwise. Kenma dropped his gaze and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Ah, it can wait until we get home. I have something for you,” Kenma said shyly. His cheeks were flushed pink, though it was hard to say if it was because of his embarrassment or the cold.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to exchange gifts” Kuroo’s brow furrowed. He hadn’t gotten anything for Kenma. He’d been told not to after all.

“Ah,” Kenma tipped his head up towards Kuroo and offered him a timid smile. “This is a little different.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You’ll see.” Kenma squeezed Kuroo’s hand, who squeezed it back. The simple action put them both at ease.

The remainder of the walk home was nice. They fell into an easy silence. Kenma used the time to calm himself down. He had to break the news to Kuroo once they got home. He couldn’t keep putting it off.

“Want me to start the bath?” Kuroo asked as they worked themselves out of their coats, scarves, and boots.

“Uh,” Kenma bit his lip and looked towards the bedroom. “No, maybe hold off for a bit. I’ll be right back.” Kenma didn’t wait for Kuroo to ask any questions. He stumbled out of his boots, leaving them strewn haphazardly by the door as he scrambled to the bedroom to grab the gift box. He frowned at it. He had done a worse job at wrapping it than he thought, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

Kuroo was sitting on the couch, head dropped back against the cushions, staring up at the ceiling when Kenma came back. Their eyes met and Kenma’s cheeks flamed. He tried to hide it behind his hair, but Kuroo still noticed.

“I feel like I should have gotten you something now,” Kuroo grumbled as Kenma gingerly sat beside him, gift box in hand.

“No--”

“What is it?” Kuroo interrupted, his mind already working to figure out what he could pick up for Kenma tomorrow to make up for it.

“O-open it,” Kenma said, shoving it towards Kuroo. His hands were shaking, something that Kuroo took note of. He looked at the box curiously, then at Kenma. Kenma wouldn’t look at him and his face was red.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just open it,” Kenma whimpered. “Please?”

Kuroo wanted to push the matter, but signed softly and tore the cheery wrapping paper off the box. He cast another glance at Kenma, who suddenly looked very interested in the coffee table, before he lifted the lid of the box. Kuroo’s brain stalled as he tried to figure out what he was looking at.

There was a cloth inside. It was black with white lettering.  _ Ready Player Three _ , with a simple controller graphic below it. Kuroo’s brow furrowed. Kuroo picked up the cloth. It unfolded, revealing that it was a baby onesie. Something fluttered back down into the box. Kuroo stared at it. It was a photo. Not just any photo, a sonogram.

“K-Kenma?” Kuroo looked at Kenma again, who was somehow even redder than the last time he looked over. “Is this--? Are you--?”

“Yeah,” Kenma said softly, voice barely audible. “I’m pregnant.”

“Holy shit.” There was a quiver in Kuroo’s voice, which made Kenma finally look at him. Kenma’s eyes were laced with fear, until he saw the tears already rolling down Kuroo’s cheeks and the way he was clutching the onesie to his chest. “And it’s-- it’s mine?”

“Of course it’s yours,” Kenma mumbled. “Who else’s would it be?” He was grumpy at the fact Kuroo even felt the need to ask that, but it was short lived. Kuroo, onesie still clutched in his hand, threw himself at Kenma. The two toppled over into a heap of the couch. Kuroo had his arms around Kenma tightly, nuzzling into the crook of Kenma’s neck. “Y-you’re not mad?” Kuroo pulled away just enough to meet Kenma’s eyes.

“Why would I be mad?”

“We didn’t exactly plan this,” Kenma said, eyes sliding to the side again to avoid the watery intensity of Kuroo’s gaze. Kuroo clicked his tongue, untangling his hand from the back of Kenma’s hair to force Kenma to look at him. “And I hid it for a while…” Kenma admitted reluctantly.

Kuroo’s eyes widened, slowly pulling back from Kenma to grab the sonogram from the box. He studied the grey and black image. He could clearly make out the baby, his eyes went first to Kenma’s face, then trailed down his body to land on his abdomen, which was obscured by a loose, heavy sweater.

“How far along are you?”

“Around four months or so,” Kenma admitted.

“Four--” Kuroo looked at the sonogram for a long moment, then back at Kenma. “How long have you known?”

“Um,” Kenma picked at a loose thread on his sleeve. “Month and a half... or two? Maybe…” Kenma expected Kuroo to be upset at that at least, but he was surprised to see Kuroo relax, tension easing out of his body.

“That’s why you were acting so off then?” Kuroo stroked Kenma’s cheek gently, his eyes full of love.

“I was--?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo laughed. “I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“What?” Kenma’s eyes widened. “No. Of course not. Whether there was a baby or not,” he mumbled. Kuroo beamed, catching how Kenma’s hand found his abdomen. He wondered if Kenma even realized he’d done it. Kuroo tipped Kenma’s chin up to capture his lips with his own.

“I love you, Kenma.”

“I love you too, Tetsuro.”

Kuroo’s heart swelled at the use of his first name. They’d been together for years, friends for even longer, but Kenma rarely used it. It made him soft. He nearly melted right there. He kissed him again, deepening it until Kenma mewled softly.

Kuroo wasted no time scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to their bedroom. Kenma snuggled against Kuroo’s chest, allowing his alpha to carry him before gently laying him out on their bed.

Kenma blinked up at him, face flushed and his hair rumpled and splayed out around him like a halo.

“You’re beautiful,” Kuroo whispered. Kenma wanted to retort but couldn’t before Kuroo’s lips were on his again. Kenma raked a hand through Kuroo’s hair, further disheveling his already messy hair. “Can I?” Kuroo asked, a hand teasing the hem of Kenma’s sweater. Kenma simply nodded. Kuroo tugged off Kenma’s sweater, ignoring his jeans in favor of drinking in his pale torso.

Kuroo hadn’t been paying much attention before, but now he could see the gentle curvature of Kenma’s abdomen that hadn’t been there previously. His eyes filled with tears again as he tentatively laid a hand on it. Kenma smiled shyly, putting his hand over Kuroo’s.

“We’re going to be dads,” Kuroo laughed.

“Yeah. We are.”

Kuroo kissed Kenma deeply, working his way along Kenma’s jaw, down his neck and chest, and eventually to his stomach. Kenma squirmed, he was ticklish, but allowed Kuroo to kiss and nuzzle the evidence of their child growing within him.

“You know,” Kenma’s voice was rough with sleep. Kuroo was honestly surprised he was even still awake. “You kind of did get me something.”

“Mmh?” Kuroo cracked an eye open to look at Kenma, who was snuggled against him, using his chest as a pillow. Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s hand and placed it on the swell of his stomach.

“You gave me our child.”

Kuroo wanted to cry again. He sniffled, trying to keep it together, until he heard a soft snore from Kenma. Kuroo laughed softly, a tear or two escaping. He stroked Kenma’s tiny baby bump with his thumb, heart full and warmth pooling in his stomach.

This wasn’t how Kuroo imagined things would go between them. He had always assumed they would be officially mated before any kids came into the picture, but Kuroo found he didn’t much care for the logistics. He and Kenma were going to have a baby that was equal parts each of them. Kuroo was still in awe.

♡ *｡✰ ｡✧ * ♡ *✧ ｡✰ ｡* ♡

_ One year later… _

Kuroo grinned and snapped a photo of Kenma, who was sitting on the floor with their seven month old son, Kouichi, propped between his legs. He was holding a plush owl with a Santa hat that Bokuto had given him. Well, he currently had its wing in his mouth, but that was to be expected. Kouichi was at that stage where anything and everything just went straight into his mouth.

“Kuro,” Kenma’s voice pulled Kuroo’s eyes away from his phone screen, where the adorable picture of his mate and son was already set as his new background. “I love you.” Kuroo’s cheeks flamed.

“Wh-where did that come from?” He stammered. Kenma usually showed his love more than he vocalized it. No matter how many times Kuroo heard those words, he would never get used to hearing them. Kenma gave him an amused look. “I love you too,” Kuroo said softly, a goofy smile on his face. “So very much.”

Kenma’s features softened as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Kuroo’s eyes slipped to Kenma’s neck, where his mark was just peeking out from Kenma’s shirt collar. He was so transfixed by Kenma that he almost missed the movement of Kouichi in between them.

“Kenma,” Kuroo hissed excitedly. Kouichi had abandoned his owl and was very precariously crawling towards Kuroo. His chubby little limbs couldn’t quite clear the distance, but Kuroo was ready and waiting to scoop him up the second he gave up on crawling. Kenma made a face. He was torn between pride that his son was beginning to crawl, or horror that this meant he was going to have to start chasing him around the house. “He’s getting so big,” Kuroo murmured, his eyes wet as he rubbed his cheek against his son’s.

“Yeah,” Kenma reached over and ruffled Kouichi’s dark hair. Kenma knew he had Kuroo’s hair, even with as sparse as it had been when he was born, it was unruly and refused to lay flat. Kenma caught the look in Kuroo’s eyes. “No, don’t you even think about it.” Kuroo cackled.

“I didn’t even say anything,” he said defensively.

“Uh-huh,” Kenma rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My KuroKen exchange gift for Shiwi! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
